


Adventures of the three misfits (an invader zim fanfic)

by Sweet_Flower_Boi



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Invader Zim
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Flower_Boi/pseuds/Sweet_Flower_Boi
Summary: Follow the adventures of the most random group of adventurers. From the moment they meet to the funny times, possibly romantic times, and even through hardships. If you're a fan of both Dungeons&Dragons and Invader Zim, then this book will be a good option. I hope you guys enjoy it!
Kudos: 1





	1. Troubling Beginnings

It was a bright and sunny afternoon, so serene that you could easily fall asleep under a shady tree. The peaceful moment was broken only moments later by loud, incoherent shrieks. A young man with messy, black, scythe like hair cracked his whip, wrapping it around some awakened shrubs and quickly pulled them closer to him. The shrubs shrieked in an incoherent manner once more and tried to get away from the young man. A few moments later he tightened the whips grip enough to snap the shrubs in half, all of them now laying dormant as just regular plants again. He sighed and brushed some leaves off of his black trench coat and blue shirt, then proceeded to turn to an elderly women.

"That should just about do it for your awakened shrub problem ma'am, if you need anymore help just call me back." The young man said with a smile.

"Oh thank you Dib, tell your Druidic Master I said hello when you get back home."

Dib nodded slightly before walking towards town. He sighed as the beautiful forest came to an end and was greeted with a bustling and thriving town. Many shops lined the city streets along with a few inns and taverns. People were talking and laughing, some clearly in love others not so much. Dib smiled at the sight of joy filled people before heading towards the first tavern he sees. When he walks in the first thing he notices is the lovely aroma of freshly baked bread and the smell of tea, both wonderful things to smell rather than alcohol. The tavern was lively, full of robust laughter and perky music, creatures big and small making conversation with one another. All except for, what looked like, a small, green alien sitting in a corner by himself actively examining everyone in the establishment. Dib glanced at him very quickly before walking over to a table and sitting down. He watched a Kobold sing about her adventures, tales of encountering dragons and banshee's. Fighting off Drow and making great allies with people across the land. Dib was enchanted by her stories, so fixated on them that he didn't notice someone climb up onto his table until they grabbed his face. Dib had no time to react before the mysterious person starting yelling.

"Hello! Let me tell you a story!" The person in front of him was in fact not human, but a small robot. Light grey in color with light blue eyes, and wearing a green dog costume with the hood off.

"Uhm, I suppose you can tell me one story." Dib mumbled uncomfortably.

The little robot let go of Dib's face and quickly sat down on the table. Dib rolled his eyes as he watched the stranger think of a story to tell him. Although he was interested enough to not walk away from the little guy, he was quite annoyed with how he got Dib's attention.

"So one time, me and my master were in this really spooky town. I mean really spooky, he was so scared and was all like 'Gir, hold me! The great Zim is scared to be here'. And I said 'yes sir', then there was a pug and I shot it up into space. But then I turned around to see a flying moose and-"

Dib cut Gir off in confusion, "Wait, wait, wait, you did what to a pug and saw a flying what? Are you sure this is a true story?"

Gir nodded and continued on with the bizarre tale about a flying moose. Dib sighed a figured he could give the small robot some money for at least trying his best at telling a story. He reached for his money pouch only to feel another hand already in it. Dib immediately grabbed the hand as soon as he felt it and turned to see who it was that was attempting to steal his money. The culprit was the green alien from the corner, getting a better look at him Dib realized he wasn't much taller than the alien. The alien had black hair that seemed to have a gel like substance in it and had light purple eyes. He wore black boots and leggings, along with a pink and grey jacket.

"Run Gir!" The alien yelled before biting Dibs hand to attempt his great escape.

"Ow, fucking hell!" Dib looked up to see the alien and robot scamper to their feet in order to run and quickly pulled out his whip, "Oh no you don't space boy!"

Dib lassoed the two and pulled them towards him within seconds. Gir seemed unfazed, in fact he was asking Dib to do it again. But the alien, the thief, was annoyed with the events that just took place a minute ago. Dib sighed before tying the two up to some chairs and grabbing one of his own, facing towards them.

"What's your deal, why are you trying to take money from me?!" Dib snapped.

"If you must know, the amazing Zim needs it to buy a few things. Gir here was supposed to keep you distracted, not be so bad at his job that it's cause you to go reaching for your pouch out of pity!"

Dib stifled a laugh, "Wait, you're the 'great Zim' from Gir's story? I was expecting a child, dude you're about my age!"

"What do you mean from Gir's story? Gir! What did you tell this filthy earth boy?"

Gir laughed and looked towards Zim, "I told him you got scared, there was also a pug and a flying moose."

Zim sighed in defeat, "Listen here earth scum, that stuff isn't true. Zim is scared of nothing, NOTHING!"

Dib covered his ears in pain when Zim started to yell, ""okay, okay, I believe you. There's no need to yell when I'm only two feet away. However, I'm willing to extend an offer to you."

Zim perked up at the word offer, "What kind of offer?"

"I'm researching the Fey Wild, many druids from my circle do so. But I want to get proof that it exists to finally show everyone once and for all that we know what we're talking about. If you're willing to help me, then whatever money we earn along the way I'll split fifty-fifty with you."

"Really? I would like that. Although human, I don't trust you."

Dib rolled his eyes and leaned in closer to Zim, only a few inches away from him "Funny you should say that, speaking that you're the one who was trying to steal from me."

Zim quickly looked away and brushed off what Dib said, "Fine, I'll work with you. But Gir has to come with us and you're not allowed to tell me what I can or can't do. Got it?"

Dib nodded and reached behind Zim in order to untie him from the chair. He then untied Gir as well before extended a hand out to Zim. "Then it's a deal?"

Zim briefly smiled before shaking Dib's hand, "It's a deal."


	2. Let me explain

Dib watched Zim push around the food on his plate with disgust. "What, you don't like it? This is the best tavern in town, the least you could do is at least try the food."

Zim pushed the plate away and crossed him arms in protest, "I have no desire to try such things Dib-Stink. Besides, it looks questionable at best. Who knows what it'll do to me!"

Dib pushed the food back to Zim in frustration, "Listen here you little shit, the only reason you're still sitting here and not in a jail cell is because we've made a deal. Now I spent good money on this food for you, even Gir is eating it and he's a robot." Gir waved at the two boys from across the table before shoving a pie into his mouth. "So I'll say it again, the least you could do is try the food. If not the stew, then at least the Lumi Bars. The sugar in those things will help you stay awake."

"Fine! I'll try the food, but in return you have to tell me about this FeyWild you speak of. I've never heard of it."

Dib sighed and rested his head on his hand, waiting for Zim to try the Lumi Bar. Zim sniffed the Lumi Bar with suspicion before taking a small bite of it. Dib couldn't help but smile when he saw Zim's eyes light up at the taste of the Lumi Bar, enticing the young alien to eat more of it. Zim reached for another before looking up at Dib expectantly, snapping Dib out of his thoughts.

"Oh, right, a deal is a deal. What do you even want to know about the FeyWild?"

Zim shrugged and took another bite of the Lumi Bar, "Anything that you think would be useful for me to know."

"Well the most important thing to know is that the FeyWild, or plane of Faerie, is a parallel plane to the Prime. The Prime is where we are, lucky for us the FeyWild reportedly has roughly the same geography as our plane of existence. Magic runs more freely there, specifically arcane magic, but that also means dangerous creatures. Although very few people have encountered creatures from the FeyWild, but that's where the Druidic Circle of Dreams comes in."

"Okay, so let me get this straight. We're looking for a parallel plane of existence called the FeyWild so that you can get something from there to prove that you're not crazy. Or, more specifically, that the Druidic circle of Dreams isn't crazy. Which is your druidic circle, right?"

Dib nodded at Zim's question, thrilled that he was actually listening to him. "Usually Druids that hail from regions with strong ties to the FeyWild join the Circle of Dreams versus something like the Circle of Shephard or Moon. The ones that don't have as strong of a tie there usual join to have a closer view of the FeyWild. The good thing about the Circle of Dreams is that the Druids are sworn to an oath that they'll protect everything about the natural world. Which-"

Zim leaned onto the table and cut Dib off in the middle of his sentence. "What does that mean, and get me more of these Lumi Bars."

With a sigh Dib waved down a tavern worker and gave them some gold. "More Lumi Bars please. Now Zim, I was just about to get to what it means but you cut me off."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry that you didn't speak fast enough." Zim perked up at the smell of the Lumi Bars and very excitedly took them from the worker. "You may continue."

"Anyway, that means regardless of their actual connection to the FeyWild everyone in the Druidic circle has a purpose. Our connection with nature is what allows us to be able to understand everything around us on a more personal level, it helps us keep everything balanced as it should be. But, enough about my Druidic circle and the FeyWild. Tell me, what's up with you and Gir? A thief and an incompetent robot seem like a paring just waiting for disaster."

Zim looked at Dib mid bite, pulling the Lumi Bar away from his mouth as he turned to look at Gir. "I'm aware, and I'm also well aware that Gir isn't the ideal companion when looking for an interdimensional plane of existence or whatever. But he was a...gift for lack of a better term. He's been by my side for a long time and I intend to keep it that way."

"I understand that, but what do you guys do. Other than fail at pickpocketing people."

Zim growled under his breath before taking a bite of another Lumi Bar, "Well I'm a thief simply so that I can get the money I need to get useful things. But I am trained in other things as well, I'm a great fighter you know!" Dib snickered at the idea of Zim being able to fight before falling quiet. "Right...and Gir, well he's trained in the Bardic College of Lore. He's supposed to be a master story teller, but I think most of the lessons went right over his head."

As Zim finished talking Gir climbed across the table and reached for one of Zim's Lumi Bars. Zim sighed and handed one to Gir as the tiny robot excitedly sat in front of Dib. Dib looked at Gir with confusion, wanting to ask the robot a question only to be stopped from a Lumi Bar getting shoved into his mouth.

"He can fit a whole bar in his mouth!" Gir shouted before jumping off the table and going to mess with other tavern patrons.

Zim laughed as Dib spit out the Lumi Bar in protest. He scrunched his nose a little and reached for the stew Zim left untouched. Zim watched Dib as he ate some of the stew, causing Dib to look up at him in confusion.

"Can I help you space boy?"

"I spat into the stew." Zim admitted proudly with a twisted smile.

"And we're leaving now. I'll grab your little robot and you take the rest of your Lumi Bars." Dib said while pushing the stew away.

Dib walked over to Gir and effortlessly picked him up, then grabbed Zim's arm as he walked past the alien. Zim managed to pull his arm away and reached for Gir, in which Dib willingly handed the robot over to him. Gir excitedly latched onto Zim, asking him useless questions. Dib led them into a small in and paid for a room. A boy with black hair noticed the band of misfits and made note to keep an eye on them.


	3. TORTURE

Dib comes to, his head is pounding, he can feel the blood rush with every heartbeat. He stays down on his back, not wanting to do anything that would make his head feel worse. Dib looked around as much as he could to get an idea of where he was, but he couldn't see anything. The room he was in was completely dark, expect for one light that hung above him. But the room wasn't silent, he heard the dripping of water, metal creaked as the building settled. He could hear people whispering, one even laughed from something the other said. Dib started to feel fear and panic set in as he tried to get up, noticing that he was strapped to a table. 

"Help, please! Somebody help me!" Dib felt tears starting to form in his eyes and heard footsteps.

A man, with a face shrouded in shadow and an attire almost as insidious, regards Dib as he continues to struggle on the table.

"Who.... Are you...?" Dib managed to sputter out, the words stammering over his limp jaw.

The man laughs, and walks forward into the light. Dib noticed that the mysterious man was wearing a mask, which is why his face appeared blank in the shadows. With a voice full of malice, he says to Dib, "Who I am does not matter. It is you that matters, and when I'm done, you're going to wish that you had never known the things you do."

Dib's head is reeling, and he can hardly form a coherent thought, let alone a proper response. Dib makes an attempt to ask another question, but all that comes out of this mouth is nonsense. He couldn't even form words, just garbled noises.

The man leaves the room for an ungodly, inconceivable period of time. As Dib feels his head start to clear he tries his best to keep track of the passing seconds, minutes, hours, but to no avail. Finally, Dib can hear the mans footsteps once more. But Dib hears a second set of steps along with him, which stirs up a feeling of terror.

Dib looked over, seeing a woman, gagged and tied, pushed roughly into the room and falls noisily onto the cold floor. Within seconds Dib recognizes the young woman; she's a friend of his, not entirely close but close enough. The man sets about tying her into a chair, and puts her at gunpoint before turning to Dib.

"If you want your little friend to live, I have a proposition to make. Tell me where it is hidden, and you, your friends, and your family will be released. Unharmed" His cold voice and emphasis on whatever item it is leads to a very sinister chill up Dib's back.

"Let her go," Dib shouted in a panic. "I have no idea what the fuck you're looking for!"

The man shakes his head, and out comes a small tsk noise. "That is such a shame. I was really hoping we could do this the easy way..." Before Dib can say another word, the man pulls the trigger, and his friend goes limp. Dib screams out in fear and anger as the man leaves the room once again.

Time and time again the man comes and goes, his torture methods quite ingenious. Dib was forced to watch friends and family alike fall to the mans cruel punishments, be it by gun or electricity, bleeding out or poison. Closing his eyes didn't block out the sound of Dib's sister screaming, the iron scent of her blood filling the air. There's nothing Dib can do to help them; he doesn't know what the man wants or even what he's talking about.

One day, the man has a different demeanor about him. By this point it's felt like weeks have passed since he's been there. Dib has lost almost everyone he cares about. On the brink of insanity, and beyond the point of words and coherent emotion, he's become all but unresponsive to the mans methods, now prepared to suffer in silence. But this time, the man had something much bigger planned for Dib.

He forced Dib to his feet and bound him in a position with one arm outstretched, only fingers able to move, and puts a gun in Dib's hand. The man leaves again, not for as long this time. He comes back with someone else, with the barrel of a gun pressed against their head. It took Dib a minute before willingly looking up to see who was now in front of him. Dib's eyes widened when he saw that the person before him was Zim. Tears glistened on Zim's cheeks, his purple eyes filled with fear. Dib let out a small whimper of pain, as the man laughed his cold, hard laugh.

"This is your last chance boy. If you do not tell me where it is, your friends and family will all be dead and you will be returned to the outside world with the knowledge that it is you that caused their suffering."

"I already told you I don't know anything! Please, let Zim go!" Dib pled, desperation clearly lacing his voice.

The man turned towards Dib for the last time. "Shut the fuck up! I've had enough of this. You've refused to tell me for days, DAYS DIB! And so you will be the one to end, what did you say his name was, Zim's pathetic life."

A moment later Dib felt a jolt of electricity shoot through his arm, looking away as he was forced to pull the trigger. Dib felt his heart drop as he heard a thump not too long after the gun was fired.

"Look at him Dib. LOOK AT HIM!" The man grab Dib's face and forced him to look at Zim's lifeless body, blood pooling under his head.

Dib's eyes widened at the sight before him, only for it to be blocked moments later by the mystery man. He took the gun from Dib and held it against Dib's head. "I no longer have a use for you, see you in Hell Dib." The man then pulled the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Authors note: Dib and Zim die, July 30th, 2020. May they rest in peace. Okay, but in all seriousness I do need to talk about how many chapters I'm pushing out right now. Right now the average is about one to two chapters a day, and I'm enjoy the productivity I'm finding with this book. I'm wanting to post at least one chapter a day, this is a fun book to write. It allows me to combine two things passionate about, one of which I can finally share with others (which is Invader Zim, I personally play in and DM D&D campaigns). However, despite this story just starting, there may be quite a few days these next few weeks where I don't post any chapters. I have received news that my Grandma is in the hospital, unfortunately I can't fly to California on a whim to see her. I'm still in high school (which is starting up again here soon) and my dad is military so we can't just drop everything and go. It doesn't work like that. So instead I'm trying to be in contact with my grandparents and my father as much as possible, meaning a lot less time dedicated to writing. I really hope you guys understand the situation, I hope my grandma makes a swift recovery. But as soon as everything is back to normal then I will push out as many chapters as I can. Yours Truly, FlowerBoi-


	4. What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Note: a change was made to chapter two, instead of a purple haired girl being in the inn I changed it to be a black haired boy. I have a different character in mind that I'm wanting to introduce, hence the description change. This is important as he mentioned later. Love y'all, enjoy the chapter-

"NO!" Dib screamed in a panic as he shot up from his bed.

Dib looked around, he was at the inn, his wrists and ankles had no rope, no gun shot wound in his head. Dib felt some relief but was immediately washed over with panic and frantically tried to climb down from the top bunk of the beds only to fall off. Zim jumped up from a desk in the corner of the room, pulling out a dagger in case of an intruder. Dib looked up and saw Zim, but not as before. He had antenna instead of his gelled hair, and bright ruby eyes.

Zim saw Dib on the floor and flattened his antenna in annoyance. "For fucks sake Dib-Stink, I could've hurt you!"

"Uhm, right. Hey, what happened to you? Did you get hit by a spell or something?"

"What? No you dimwit! This is what Zim naturally looks like. The contacts and wig are too itchy to wear through the entire night, so I take them off." Zim turned back to the desk and continued what he was doing before.

Dib's face lit up at Zim's explanation. "Holy shit, so you're actually a space boy. I was just kidding, I thought your skin color was part of your race or something. Although, I guess that would've made a very small Orc. Be it half or full Orc."

Zim stopped for a moment to face Dib once more. "First of all, that's such a bad thing to do. But in your defense I was trying to steal from you so I'll let it slide. Secondly, why would you assume I was Orc at all? Do I not fit any other race descriptions, like human?"

"Human's don't tend to be green genius. And you couldn't be anything like a dragonborn or lizardfolk. For starters you have no tail, and your skin isn't scaly. Plus if you were a dragonborn you could've used your dragon ancestry against me to get away back at the tavern. That's why Orc was the most reasonable answer, besides an alien."

"Hmm, you have a point. Anyway, I need you to be quiet. I'm working on something important."

Zim turned around as Dib walked over to see what he was doing. On the desk was a deactivated Gir, making Dib take a step back. "Why is he deactivated? What are you doing to him?"

"I'm fixing him, he was acting weird in the middle of the night. His eyes were emitting some weird static. However, nothing appears to be wrong with him. You don't happen to have any metal on you-"

"Can he pick up other frequencies? Ya know, non electronic ones."

Zim hissed at Dib, "Don't interrupt me! To answer your question, it could be possible but highly improbable. I know you humans have metallic blood. So theoretically Gir could pick up frequencies from you if your heart cycled your blood fast enough. But levels like that can only be caused from a feeling of danger, of which you weren't in any." Zim calmly puts Gir back together and reactivates him. "It'll take a minute for Gir to reactivate. So ask any questions you have now."

"Would nightmares work the same as someone being in danger?"

Zim's antennas perked up, "Well, it really depends on how severe the nightmare is...why, did you have one?"

Dib sat down on the bed and looked up at Zim, tears in his eyes. "Yeah, a real bad one. So maybe that's what Gir was picking up on." He mumbled, curling his fingers into a fist.

Zim stood up and walked over to the bed, taking a seat next to Dib. "Look, while I don't particularly care what this nightmare was about, I do care that you're at the top of your game so that we can make actual progress. So I need you to know that it was simply a bad dream, from the sounds of it a pretty demented one. But know that whatever happened in your dream didn't happen here, everything is okay."

Dib chuckled a little, wiping a few tears away. "I know it wasn't real, you're still here."

"Wait, what's that supposed to me-"

Zim was cut off from Gir jumping up and facing Dib, eyes red and saluting the human. "Gir, reporting for duty!"

Dib looked over at Zim, "What exactly does the G stand for?"

Zim shrugged before hitting Gir on the head. "Stop joking around Gir, I didn't set you back to default settings. Use your memory chip like always."

Gir's eyes shifted back to the usual light blue and walked over to put on his dog costume. "I'm gonna go get myself some waffles!"

Zim grabbed Gir's arm and listened for a second. His antenna twitch as he stood there for a few seconds. Zim frantically ran over to the desk, putting his disguise back on and throwing the dog costume at Gir.

"We need to leave, NOW!" Zim commanded as he ran over to a window and attempted to climb out of it.

"Woah, woah, woah, hold on space boy. First, we haven't even eaten. Second of all, why do we have to leave? There's no sign of danger."

Zim jumped down and pushed Dib towards the window, "Look, I have a lot of enemies and apparently you have some too. I overheard someone asking where we were. They didn't ask where I was, they asked where you were."

Dib pulled away from Zim in a panic, "Wait, where I was? And how did you hear that, I couldn't hear a thing! None of this makes any sense!"

"Who cares if it makes sense?! We need to leave!" Zim hissed as he started to push Dib again in an effort to escape.

Dib complied and climbed out the window, seconds later he was handed Gir and helped Zim down. Only a minute later they heard the door swing open, making them sigh in relief knowing that they got out just in time. Dib leaned against the wall and slid down to sit on the floor, pulling his knees to his chest. Zim looked at him in confusion and proceeded to sit down next to him.

"What now?" Zim calmly asked.

Dib sighed and looked over at Zim, "I have no idea, if there is someone looking for me then it can't be good."

"Then we run."

"What?"

Zim stood up and pulled Dib up to his feet, "We run, I know it's a concept you're familiar with. You're not wanted as I have seen no wanted posters with your face on it so towns are still relatively safe. We go from town to town, picking up odd jobs, researching the FeyWild, that stuff. But we can't stay in one place for too long."

"Will you and Gir be with me the entire time?" Dib asked, while shifting his attention to the robot, who was currently watching a squirrel in awe.

"Of course we will Dib-Stink, a deal is a deal after all."

Dib slightly smiled before going to pick up Gir. "Then let's get going. I know another town close by that might have a job for us."

Zim rolled his eyes as Dib too the lead, but quickly followed so he wouldn't be left behind. The black haired boy from the inn climbed out the window as the others left, an evil smirk on his face. He continued after them, making sure to keep his distance.


	5. Welcome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry you guys, this one is kinda filler but leads straight back into storyline. I had been tired after everything that happened, but I still wanted to get something out for you guys. I promise, next chapter Dib and Zim will have more interactions with the new character I'm wanting to introduce. Anyway, enjoy!

Dib led Zim into a deep part of the woods, following a crystal clear stream. He took a deep breath, taking in the scent of trees and sweet berry bushes. Zim grabbed onto Dib's coat and pulled him backwards.

"What are we doing so far in the woods, you said we were going to a town!" Zim hissed, going to pick some leaves and sticks off of himself and Dib.

"It's technically considered a village, but still a town of some sorts." Dib nervously explained.

Dib turned back around and examined the stream. He picked up a stone and turned it around, some language was scribbled on the bottom of it. One that Zim couldn't decipher, he watched as Dib mumbled some words to the stone.

"You've gone insane Dib-Stink, you're talking to a stone."

Dib covered Zim's mouth and motioned for him to watch the trees and bushes in front of them. Zim's eyes widened as he watched the forest area disappear to reveal a village full of people from practically every race. He saw everything from a Kobold to a Tabaxi, even Tiefling's were present within the village. Dib smiled at Zim before grabbing his arm, leading him into the village.

"I knew exactly what I was doing space boy. Welcome to my Druidic Village, home to the Circle of Dreams!" Dib exclaimed happily.

"Why was it hidden from sight? How was it hidden?!"

"We hide the village using an illusion spell. It's designed to make it seem like a dead end of sorts, too many bushes and trees to even attempt to push forward. It's not often that we keep it hidden, they must've hidden it when I didn't come home last night."

Dib continued to lead Zim through the village. Zim watched as Dib happily greeted many people as they made their way to, what Zim could only assume to be, a simple waterfall. He tensed up when they got there, watching Dib walk through it while making sure Gir stayed dry. Dib quickly looked back out, his hair now soaked.

"Zim, are you coming?" Dib asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

Zim shook his head while backing away from the water. Dib chuckled a little, "What, scared of getting a little wet?"

Zim glared at Dib and sat down on the ground. "I prefer to stay dry."

Dib rolled his eyes and walked over to Zim. He took off his trench coat and put it over the alien, pulling him up.

"Will come through the waterfall? You'll stay dry now." Dib asked, extending a hand to Zim.

Zim hesitantly took Dib's hand, being led through the rushing water. He closed his eyes before the water even touched him. He felt Dib let go of his hand, causing the alien to look up. Zim's eyes lit up much more, before him was a pond that reflected the stars. They shone brightly back at Zim, he excitedly ran over and leaned over the edge. Shortly after he turned back to Dib and motioned for him to walk over.

"This star right here, that's where I'm from, that's Irk. But...wait, how are the stars being reflected in the pond. It's broad daylight out."

"Look above you Zim." Dib said calmly while looking at the star Zim pointed out.

Zim did as instructed and saw a ceiling with the night sky painted onto it, he drew his attention to the rest of the room. There were stars and constellations mapped everywhere, a process that must've taken years to complete. Zim excitedly grabbed Gir and brought him over to one of the walls.

"Look Gir, that's Ursa Major!" Zim slowly turned in a circle and pointed to another wall, "Over there is Leo, oh! And there is Ursa Minor! The Big Dipper, the Little Dipper, they're all here!" Zim looked around in awe, not paying attention to where he was going.

Dib looked up and ran over to Zim in a panicked manor, pulling Zim close to him. "Watch where you're going!" Dib hissed through his teeth before pushing Zim to his side, proceeding to do a small bow. "It's nice to see you again Master Chaon."

A hot pink Tiefling with three horns and bright blue eyes stood in front of the two teenagers. Chaon had snowy white, shoulder length hair and a pointed tail. "Good to see you too Dib. Why didn't you come home last night, and who are the little friends you've brought with you?" His accent was so heavy that Zim found it a little hard to understand.

"This is Zim and Gir. They're the reason I wasn't home last night. I caught Zim trying to steal from me back at a tavern. Instead of bringing him right back here, we stayed the night at an inn to see if he would be true to his word of traveling along side me." Dib nervously explained.

"Dib, are either of them a druid?" Chaon questioned, his ears slanting down in a suspicious manner.

Dib backed up a little in shame, "No sir..."

Chaon saw Dib's reaction and started to laugh. "Dib, my sweet child, you know I don't care. Welcome to the Circle of Dreams Zim and Gir. Feel free to ask me any questions, go explore, have fun. Mi casa es su casa!"

Zim smiled and put Dib's coat back over his head, running towards the waterfall. Dib waved to Chaon and proceeded to chase after Zim. He was able to catch up to the alien, but something seemed off about him.

"Uhm, Zim, are you okay?"

Zim couldn't even gets words out, instead he pointed towards the front of the village. Dib looked over and all feelings of joy were washed away, now replaced with a feeling of fear. The once lively village was now quiet, almost menacing. A boy with black hair, dressed like Dib, with what looked like the device from Zim's back stood at the entrance. The boys mouth twisted into a demented smile as he took a step forward.

"I finally found you Dib, and you've brought Zim to me too." He took another step towards them.

Before he could get any closer mechanical legs came out of the device on Zim's back. He put Gir on his shoulders and grabbed onto Dib. "Don't freak out, I'm going to get us out of here. If he follows then your Druidic circle will be safe. I won't let anything bad happen just yet." Zim whispered.

Dib tensed up at the word yet but nodded in agreement. Without warning the mechanical legs started to dart away from the village. Dib managed to wiggle himself out of Zim's grasp enough to turn around. A feeling of relief and horror overcame him as he saw the mysterious boy started to follow them. Zim was right, as long as they get far enough, the Druidic village will be out of harms way. All he had to do was figure out what to do next.


End file.
